Cansaço
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Ah, já nos fizeram essa pergunta tantas vezes que, sinceramente, tanto faz a resposta. Slash. Projeto pessoal de utilizar quotes de convenções para produzir fanfics. Padackles. DCCon de 2016
**CANSAÇO**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Explicação** : resolvi me desafiar a escrever. Não ando inspirada, mas eu sou teimosa. Quem quiser mais detalhes, leia os tweets da convenção e procure os vídeos, gifs e informações no twitter. Esta é a primeira fanfic sobre os quotes da Convenção de Washington ocorrida em abril de 2016.

 _Quote do painel da DC Con utilizado:_

 _"One character they want to bring back?_

 _Both: Ruby. Jensen: When Sam's with Ruby, Jensen's off wakeboarding in Austin (turns it on Jared lol). They have a list of people they would love to bring back._

* * *

Já estavam novamente em Vancouver para mais uma semana de gravações quando Jared franziu levemente o cenho.

"Que foi?" Jensen, como sempre, percebia muito bem o que acontecia com Jared, o tempo todo.

"Antigamente você não diria que gostaria que Ruby voltasse. Mudou de ideia?" Jared pegou as pequenas malas de ambos e encaminhou-se para o local onde haveria um carro os esperando.

"Ah, já nos fizeram essa pergunta tantas vezes que, sinceramente, tanto faz a resposta. Eu não me importo mais, nem um pouco, com quem voltaria a gravar conosco, desde que você esteja por perto." Jensen estava um pouco azedo naquela semana, muito cansaço, muitas cenas pesadas.

"Sabe que diziam que era implicância sua com a Genevieve." Jared suspirou. Aquele assunto era um pouco tenso entre eles.

"Talvez por que fosse mesmo implicância minha com ela? Nunca a achei boa atriz e... Ah, Jared, qual é, você sabe! Ela se apaixonou por você! Não quero discutir isso. Casou-se com ela, está bem pra mim, vamos em frente. Seus filhos são lindos, estamos bem, tudo bem."

"Que humor... Eu fiz alguma coisa?" Jared sabia muito bem que Ackles nem sempre dizia tudo. Era uma daquelas ocasiões em que havia palavras não ditas.

Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha, daquele jeito dele que era quase um aviso para que não se metessem com ele.

"Certo, certo. Quanto ao que você disse antes, seria meio difícil eu não estar por perto. Além de dividirmos os sets, dividimos a vida, não é mesmo?" Jared deu um tapinha nas costas de Jensen. "Eu vou insistir. Rosne se não quiser falar nisso. Por que está tão enjoado? Você foi até um pouco difícil no painel de Washington."

Jensen ficou uns segundos calado. Talvez pudesse responder sem soar um completo chato azedo. "Acho que acordei meio mal humorado. Não temos dormido muito e, enfim, tentei não descontar em ninguém. Eu creio que ainda tenho lá algum problema com Genevieve poder tirar você de mim. Pelo visto não fui lá grande coisa. Será que alguém se ofendeu?" Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto bem feito. "E não, não é nada com você."

"Não é bem ofender alguém, não foi o que eu disse. Somos humanos. Se tem gente que vai até convenções fazer perguntas inadequadas e nos deixar pouco à vontade, temos o direito de termos maus dias também. Quer uma massagem quando chegarmos em casa? Talvez você precise apenas deitar um pouco e dormir umas horas, mas dormir profundamente e não acordando em sobressaltos." Jared entrou no carro com Jensen no banco de trás. Clif viera antes, então estava dentro dos cronogramas. Não respondeu sobre Genevieve. Seria uma discussão, talvez desagradável.

"Como sabe que tenho dormido em sobressaltos? Não vai falar nada de sua esposa?" Jensen arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

"Eu durmo com você, esqueceu? Você pula na cama, eu acordo para ver o que houve. Algumas vezes você nem acorda, apenas grunhe alguma coisa e sossega quando eu o puxo para mim e abraço. E, completando, eu não vou falar de Genevieve porque eu sou casado com você. Você é meu amor, eu não vou deixa-lo por ela e encerremos este assunto porque eu não quero falar nisso agora. Entendeu?" Jared podia soar muito além do enfático.

Jensen ficou olhando para Jared com cara de perdido. "Cara..."

"Ora, que foi?" Jared deu uma de suas imensas risadas desanuviando o clima.

"Nós somos mesmo um casalzinho..." Jensen revirou os olhos como se tivesse falado algo muito idiota.

"Casalzinho? Com todo nosso tamanho?" Jared tinha no rosto um daqueles sorrisos abertos, que só dirigia a Jensen. Agradeceu mentalmente por terem ido adiante da conversa sobre Cortese.

"Você entendeu. Idiota." Jensen falou com um bocejo longo.

"Eu disse que você precisa dormir. Que tal um cochilo antes do almoço?" Jared puxou Jensen para seus braços e deu-lhe um selinho.

"Acho que vou gostar disso."

Jared fez algum carinho nos cabelos curtos de Jensen e logo ouvia o respirar mais calmo do outro. Bateu no banco do motorista. "Ei, Clif..."

"O caminho mais longo. Já sei. Vinte minutos a mais?"

"Isso. Pelo menos vinte minutos de sossego." Enroscou-se em Jensen, protegendo-o. "Descanse. Temos tempo para tudo na vida."

"Pena que vocês tem gravação três da tarde." Clif suspirou. A rotina deles podia ser bem pesada. Os fãs nem sempre faziam ideia.

"Jen é muito profissional. Ele vai ficar bem. Um cochilo, um bom banho quente, um almoço leve e ele estará como novo." Jared parou de falar quando Jensen resmungou algo. Riu baixinho. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Vocês realmente se conhecem muito bem." Clif diminuiu a velocidade pegando um caminho mais longo para o apartamento de ambos.

"Também no sentido bíblico." Jared suspirou e recostou-se no banco. "Ainda bem."

"Descanse um pouco também."

"Boa ideia." Jared ajeitou-se como podia e logo cochilava.

No banco da frente, Clif deu um sorrisinho cúmplice. Aqueles dois eram uma história de amor e tanto. "Romeo and Romeo." Murmurou.

Quem iria desmentir?

* * *

Nota: Espero que tenham gostado. Não é obra prima, é apenas uma espécie de prompt para eu produzir fanfics. Que vocês acharam? Eu realmente gostaria de receber algum comentário, inclusive críticas dizendo que eu realmente sou sem noção LOL. Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
